El Ascenso de Twilight Sparkle
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Muchas veces pensamos que todo lo que esta a nuestro alrededor mantendrá siempre ese rumbo tan perfecto que tanto nos agrada, pero no siempre contamos con el hecho de que a veces nuestro destino nos tiene otro tipo de planes guardados para el futuro, tal es el caso de esta historia que quizás tenga mas sorprendente de lo esperado. Empezamos con el prologo y la traición de Celestia.
1. Prólogo

**El Ascenso de Twilight Sparkle**

 **Por: MorelosBkpets**

 **Prologo**

 **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O** **O**

Aún recuerdo aquellos días gloriosos llenos de magia, de amistad, de vida. Recuerdo la plenitud de mi existencia, no tenía preocupaciones, y muy a pesar de mis nuevas responsabilidades reales, se podría decir que estaba completamente realizada; todo en mi mundo, y por mundo, no me refería en concreto a Equestria, mi mundo como definición personal, eran mi familia, mis padres, mi hermanos y sobrina, y por hermanos, me refería concretamente a Shining Armor y a Cadence, a ella a quien por cierto, ahora que es mi cuñada, yo siempre la consideré mi hermana mayor, y ahora es una integrante más de la familia, por otro lado, también se encuentra mi querida sobrina Flurry Heart, quien desde una corta edad ha demostrado ser ya una talentosa pony, o más bien, una talentosa y poderosa alicornio, ¿quién lo diría? se supone que la misma princesa Celestia nunca imagino que de forma natural naciera un alicornio, sucede entonces que dicho grado hasta donde se sabía era otorgado, era ganado con méritos y actos y demás, pero de eso a nacer con el honor mismo, eso ya ameritaba muchas cosas, más que habría de investigarse en algún momento, momento que por cierto, nunca llego.

Por otro lado, también se encontraban mis amigas, desde que había iniciado mis estudios con Celestia e incluso mucho antes del hecho de hacer amigos, para mí no precisamente era algo importante, de hecho, para mí no era nada relevante el tener otra amistad tan sólida más allá de mi hermano y mi fiel compañero Spike, pero con el tiempo, todo eso cambió y en conclusión, mi familia, mis amigos y mi hogar en Ponyville eran mi mundo y nada más, muy independientemente de todos aquellos a quienes he conocido a lo largo de los años.

Bien, la historia que pienso narrarles a continuación, no es precisamente una de aventuras, no es precisamente una de amor o de terror, tampoco es una de suspenso, ni siquiera pienso en realidad que sea una historia verdadera, más bien creo que es el mero relato de lo que es en cierta forma también, mi testamento, sé que en algún momento hare un viaje del cual no tengo regreso, pero eso es justamente poco en pago de todo lo que he hecho.

Les hable de mis días gloriosos, pero no les he contado nada acerca de mis momentos más oscuros como la nueva gobernante suprema de Equestria, si , tal cual lo saben ahora, mis momentos de gloria han pasado y ahora, ahora solo me resta llevar a lo que queda de este mundo, hacia su punto más oscuro y a la vez perfecto que jamás se haya conocido, incluso en la vida de las dos hermanas, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, ellas dos tan solo han sido participes de un juego que incluso fue más allá de su inmenso poder, pero ahora, ahora es mi turno de continuar lo que en algún momento de la historia quedo inconcluso.

La revelación de un poder que ha sigo por siempre el origen de todo lo que conocemos dio la pauta para que todos aquellos que en algún punto se escondieran, salieran a la luz y reclamaran lo que por derecho les pertenecía, con esto no justifico en nada mis acciones, ni las acciones de los que se involucraron conmigo, si embargo, de no ser por todos aquellos que lo aprobaron, buenos y malos, lo que ahora sucede nunca hubiera sido posible.

En algún momento de la historia, alguien lo recordara y dirá que fui la peor gobernante de este mundo y que hubiera sigo mejor que jamás hubiera existido, otros me aclamaran y dirán que fui incluso mejor que Celestia, otros me odiaran, otros me olvidaran, otros lloraran por mí, y otros simplemente me compadecerán, pero respeto mi posición y respetaré y honraré el cargo que, para serles sincera, nunca quise, cargo que la misma Celestia me obligo a tomar al verse ella misma descubierta en su traición; la traición de Celestia fue precisamente la que comenzó todo este desastre.


	2. La Traición de Celestia Parte 01

**El Ascenso de Twilight Sparkle**

 **Por: MorelosBkpets**

 **Capítulo 1: La Traición de Celestia Parte 01**

 **O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Todo comenzó hace muchos años, muchos más de los que podría recordar, era una noche lluviosa en Canterlot, Ponyville y toda Equestria, por alguna extraña razón, la princesa Celestia no se encontraba en el castillo, llevaba días fuera lugar, se murmuraban muchas cosas, pero ninguna de tantas especulaciones eran verdad, la única que al parecer conocía el verdadero paradero de ella era la princesa Luna quién en ausencia de Celestia, había sido encargada como la suma regidora de Equestria, esta por supuesto era información que solo competía a la realeza, y nadie más allá de la guardia real y algunos nobles de extrema confianza sabían de este asunto, la princesa Celestia, utilizando un portal mágico a través de un espejo, había realizado un viaje a tierras lejanas y no precisamente era con fines sociales, se decía que más allá de Equestria, incluso más allá de los mares y desiertos que lo conformaban, habían más reinos desconocidos que solo muy pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer, incluso, aunque pareciese increíble, el reinos de los dragones y el de los grifos y el de las sirenas y el de muchos otros más pertenecían a Equestria y aun con el poco conocimiento de estas y aun incluso con sus propios reyes y reinos, todos sin excepción incluso los nobles y súbditos tenían que rendirle cuentas a la princesa Celestia, ese hecho solo denotaba aún más, cual importante y poderosa era en realidad.

Pero… ¿por qué razón ningún otro pony terrestre, unicornio, pegaso o alicornio sabía de este hecho? en realidad no se sabía, cada habitante se creía totalmente libre, pero la realidad era otra, incluso la percepción territorial del mundo era un tanto complicada, protegida por un poderosa y antiguo hechizo, siempre, cualquiera que así lo hiciera, si llegaba a la los verdaderos límites del mundo, simplemente la percepción de cada quien era de seguir de frente cuando en realidad no había nada, era como atravesar un portal y mágicamente llegar al otro lado del reino sin siquiera notarlo, lo mismo sucedía en el mar y el cielo, pero eso nadie lo percibía, solo alicornios y unicornios extremadamente muy poderosos lo sabían y en su momento muchos años después de mi coronación, tuve acceso a dicho conocimiento pero en fin, el caso de aquella época, en ausencia de la princesa Celestia, justo en el momento que ella se marchó, comenzó una lluvia no tormentosa pero si muy curiosa ya que esta, no ceso ni aun con las habilidades de los pegasos ni el control de Cloudsdale, era como si Equestria supiera que su princesa no estaba en casa, y eso pronto no pasó desapercibido, en esa época, al haber pasado ya más de diez días sin cesar la lluvia, la preocupación en muchas regiones de Equestria se hacía cada vez más notoria y como princesa, los habitantes de Ponyville no tardaron en ir y pedir mi consejo y mis responsabilidades reales, incluso, por la lejanía de Canterlot y el imperio de cristal, muchos representantes de los pueblos vecinos consideraban más prudente el acercarse a mi directamente, exponer sus preocupaciones y así lograr que solicitara audiencia con la princesa Celestia y aclarar toda esta preocupación…

" _ **¡Spike! ¡Spike! ¿Dónde estás?**_ —Me hallaba en mi castillo tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica esta situación-.

" _ **Hey, Twilight, Por aquí, por aquí… Twilight, en el gran salón, ¡ven rápido!**_ —Dijo Spike-.

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Spike, deje mis búsquedas en la biblioteca y me dirigí entonces al gran salón del castillo, que en realidad, con el tiempo se adecuo como un segundo salón del trono real, y el salón donde entraba solo con mis amigas, era un salón privado, ahora en el gran salón había un trono el cual yo debía de ocupar siempre que la sociedad me lo demandara y si, esa noche lluviosa, la sociedad me lo demandaba; me acerque al salón y en cuanto entre, Spike junto con un vocero que desde hacía tiempo ya habitaba también el castillo, me anunciaron al llegar.

" _ **Recibamos a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, leal representante de los pueblos unidos de Ponyville"**_

Esa frase nunca me agrado, pero así era, justamente10 años después de mi coronación, la princesa Celestia formulo un decreto real en el cual, todos los pueblos aledaños a Ponyville, que en realidad no eran muchos, algunos más pequeños que otros, incluyendo Ponyville, formarían un territorio libre pero que también pertenecía al gobierno de la princesa Twilight, es decir yo, a diferencia de Canterlot y el imperio de cristal, que eran por su puesto decenas de veces más grandes que el territorio que yo ocupaba, los pueblos unidos de Ponyville que eran más bien algo así como pueblos-estado o algo asi, formaban parte de lo que también era llamado el principado de Twilight Sparkle, y créanme yo nunca lo decrete así, fue la misma princesa Celestia quien lo determinó, lo firmó, lo hizo público y en fin… ya saben el resto, bien, como les decía, fui anunciada y en cuanto entre, todo pony en cuanto me veía avanzar hacia el trono, se inclinaba ante mí, situación que tampoco me agradaba, pero aunque así fuera, yo no podía negarme, pues era protocolo real que incluso los mismos súbditos exigían hacer.

" _ **Buena noche a todos.**_ —Hable en cuanto tome posición en mi trono- _ **¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"**_

" _ **Su alteza Twilight,**_ –habló un pony terrestre muy anciano de pelaje gris, que casualmente era el alcalde en turno de Ponyville-, _ **todos los aquí presentes hemos venido a solicitar audiencia con usted para exponer nuestra preocupación respecto del clima.**_

" _ **Supuse que esa era la razón del porque están todos aquí, y les agradezco su molestia en venir antes de que yo misma los convocara,**_ —Le dije a todos a los presentes-, _ **he estado investigando las razones del porque esta sucediendo todo esto, en muchos años ya no había sucedido nada tan peculiar como esta lluvia.**_

" _ **Disculpe su alteza,**_ —Habló ahora un pony, de pelaje rosado-. _ **Soy la representante del pueblo Sweet Bubbles, al sur de aquí, soy la alcaldesa de ese lugar, mi pregunta es, ¿ha tenido conversación con la princesa Celestia?**_

" _ **Desafortunadamente señora mía…,**_ —Increíblemente no esperaba que me preguntaran algo así, pero era obvio así que respondí lo mejor que pude-, _ **he enviado cartas los últimos días, pero las respuestas son siempre las mismas, "no debes preocuparte, te paciencia" me dicen y eso es todo, aquí les muestro las respuestas.**_

Los ponys estaban eufóricos por la respuesta de las cartas, solo se escuchaba el ruido de sus cascos al conocer tales respuestas, aunque en realidad no significaran nada.

" _ **Su alteza,**_ –habló un pony marrón, era el alcalde de un pueblo cercano al norte-, _ **es bueno saber que no hay que preocuparnos por esto según las respuestas de laprincesa Celestia, pero, ¿no cree que seria prudente aun asi, ir al palacio de las hermanas y pedir el concejo de la princesa Celestia?**_

A decir verdad, mi buen amigo, tiene usted razón, las cartas piden que no me preocupe, pero después de todo, si me preocupa el bienestar de todos ustedes, saldré ahora mismo.

" _ **Muchas gracias su alteza,**_ —respondieron los representantes al unísono- _ **sabíamos que siempre podíamos contar con usted, y además…**_

En ese momento, algo fuera de lo normal sucedió, todas las luces del gran salón se apagaron y Spike, quien ya había crecido considerablemente, lanzo fuego de manera muy extraña, achicharró algunos ponys y algunos muebles, pero nada grave, sin embargo, a diferencia del tono de fuego amarillo y verdoso que suele ofrecer, en esta ocasión el expulso un fuego purpura y con tonos azules, con el llego un pergamino sellado con un broche negro y el emblema de la princesa Luna, algo sumamente extraño estaba sucediendo, pues la princesa Luna, usualmente no me enviaba cartas, de hecho esta era la primera carta que ella me enviaba.

" _ **Ahhh…**_ —gritó Spike- _**Twilight, creo que no es necesario que vayas a Canterlot, por petición de tus súbditos.**_

" _ **¿A qué te refieres Spike?**_ —Pregunte con cierta preocupación-.

" _ **Me refiero a que la princesa Luna solicita tu presencia en Canterlot.**_

" _ **Y como lo sabes?**_ —Le pregunte-

" _ **No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ella misma me lo dijo al oído, justo cuando te mando este rollo"**_

" _ **Pero…, ¿cómo es posible? normalmente cuando se envían mensajes así, no se puede hablar…**_ —exclamé yo-

" _ **Pues no sé cómo lo hizo, pero ya vez que si se puede…**_

En ese momento, Spike cayo inconsciente, pero como en algunas ocasiones eso llegaba a pasar, no le di importancia, mejor me dedique a leer el mensaje de Luna, y justo cuando lo leí note que no era un mensaje común, usualmente dejo todos los rollos que Celestia me envía, pero este mensaje de Luna era especial.

" _ **Señores y señoras, temo que la reunión ha terminado,**_ —Me dirigí a los ponys-, _ **iré a Canterlot en este momento y expondré sus preocupaciones.**_

Utilicé mi magia y mandé llamar mis cascos dorados, mi corona y demás artículos de la realeza, y sin decir nada más, es más sin siquiera volar, me teletransporté de ahí para llegar de forma inmediata a Canterlot; vaya, recuerdo que cuando era más joven solo podía avanzar cortas distancias, pero ahora, ahora es mucho tiempo después y algunas habilidades sí que habían mejorado…

En fin, en cuanto me teletransporté, justo en ese preciso momento en que me iba, vi llegar de forma intempestiva a mis amigas quienes llegaron gritando para que las esperara pues querían resolver esto conmigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya me había marchado del lugar.

Unos segundos más tarde, llegue a Canterlot y tal como lo sospechaba, algo me impidió el paso al castillo, de hecho no solo al castillo, sino a todo Canterlot en sí, justo cuando aparecí en el lugar, una extraña y poderosa fuerza mágica me rechazo por completo y de inmediato me lanzo lejos y con tal fuerza que incluso quede un poco herida de una de mis patas, era un escudo mágico tan poderoso que, era increíble pensar que había sido generado por la misma princesa Luna, por un momento me sentí angustiada por tal impotencia de soportar el que no pudiera lograr cruzar el escudo utilizando alguno de mis hechizos más poderosos, pero luego, una tenue y conocida voz me hablo al oído, era Luna, y sin perder un segundo, me susurro al oído un conjuro, o más bien las instrucciones de como leer un conjuro oculto en el pergamino que me envió.

Eran simples las instrucciones, simplemente tenía que quemar el pergamino y de entre las llamas leer un conjuro que me podría ayudar a entrar, y así lo hice, y de hecho fue increíble ver como de entre las cenizas poco a poco se dibujaban letras, palabras y frases claras que conformaban un poderoso hechizo de acceso, por lo que sé, se trataba de un antiguo y milenario conjuro que permitía romper los escudos más poderosos existentes y creados exclusivamente por alicornios. Al leerlo y lanzarlo, el escudo de inmediato se abrió permitiéndome el libre paso al territorio de Canterlot.

De inmediato volé hasta el castillo y ni siquiera me enuncie, la ciudad se veía lúgubre y muy pocos ponys se encontraban en las calles, en su mayoría eran guardias pero lomas llamativo de la situación era que, dentro del escudo no había lluvia, obviamente por el escudo, en fin, no le tome más importancia de la debida y me adentre sin más ni más al castillo y ya en el salón del trono, según lo que Luna me susurro al oído, fue donde vi la escena más terrorífica que jamás hubiera visto antes, la princesa Celestia ahí estaba, pero parecía inmóvil, estaba atrapada a la mitad de un espejo, ahí se encontraban Cadence y Luna.

En ese preciso momento en que llegué, Cadence estaba conjurando un poderoso hechizo de retención hacia el espejo y hacia Celestia, por lo poco que había podido observar, el espejo trataba de retener a Celestia y Cadence estaba tratando de liberarla con su magia, fue algo increíble lo que vi cuando llegué, pero realmente en ese instante no hubo tiempo para dar explicaciones, solo seguí al pie de la letra lo que Luna me dijo en ese instante.

" _ **Princesa Luna, princesa Luna, estoy aquí,**_ –Grité cuando llegué- __

" _ **Twilight Sparkle, honrosa tu llegada, toma, lee esto…**_ —Luna me dio un pergamino con un hechizo-, _ **apréndetelo y quema el papel.**_

Era demasiada extraña esa orden, pero lo hice, me aprendí las pocas frases del hechizo y quemé el pergamino.

" _ **Listo princesa Luna**_ —dije en voz alta-.

" _ **Muy bien Twilight, Cadence es hora, a mi señal…. ¡Ahora!**_

En cuestión de segundos Cadence cesó el hechizo que lanzaba en ese momento tan solo para cambiar a uno nuevo, el mismo que Luna y yo estábamos conjurando, era increíble notar tal desprendimiento de poder, en muchos aspectos se sentía como un reconfortante calor, y además, un peculiar palpitar invadían el salón, era impresionante tal cantidad de poder, por un momento, incluso pensé que estábamos más allá de nuestro mundo; todo aquello duro solo unos instantes y nada más, de pronto, del centro del espejo emanó una extraña esfera de energía dorada y al esparcirse con una estrepitosa explosión, la princesa Celestia fue expulsada brutalmente del espejo, básicamente todo en el salón del trono quedo reducido a escombros, pero increíblemente el espejo quedó totalmente intacto.

Realmente sí que era extraño, pero más extraño fue el ver la expresión de Celestia cuando logramos sacarla de ese extraño lugar.

Yo, en fracción de segundos pude divisar perfectamente cada una de sus expresiones, ella al estar atrapada al parecer su tiempo se había detenido, pero conforme salió, su rostro cambio, se notaba al instante un aire desolado, triste, e incluso aterrado, no me explico en verdad el cómo las otras princesas no lo habían notado, pero así paso, en cuestión de segundos, la explosión termino y el resto fue historia, afortunadamente la guardia real logro sostener a la princesa Celestia ya que con aquella explosión ella fue lanzada con mucha fuerza hasta el otro lado del salón del trono real, hasta incluso romper una de las puertas, los guardias lograron retenerla pronto, en cambio Luna, ella choco contra un pilar que le cayó encima, Cadence salió proyectada contra una ventana por donde salió fuera del palacio, por suerte ella aún estaba consciente y logró retomar el vuelo, en cambio yo, en la misma dirección que Celestia, salí proyectada, solo que a diferencia de ella, yo me estrellé contra la pared y ella si logro salir, fue muy intenso este hecho, y realmente carecía de una verdadera explicación lógica y más aún porque cuando el pilar dejo inconsciente a Luna, el escudo que protegía a la ciudad de Canterlot, se desvaneció y por ende, aquel torrencial que caía en Equestria, también azotó el lugar.

La lluvia continuó por varios días más, para ser exacta seis, y fueron esos mismos seis días los que tardo Celestia en despertar, yo, después del golpe, desperté al día siguiente, Luna al tercero, y Cadence, bueno, ella se había estado haciendo cargo de todo el reino, platicamos muchas cosas Cadence y yo, y mi conclusión fue que ella y yo teníamos la misma escasa información.

Al igual que a mí, Luna la mando llamar y pensó que con el hechizo que me enseño, ellas solas podrían liberar a Celestia, pero erraron, en su primer intento por liberar a Celestia, algo hicieron mal a tal grado que la lluvia que había estado cayendo sobre el reino, solo empeorara, fue ahí donde Luna solicito mi presencia, pero como el escudo que había lanzado era extremadamente poderoso, los mensajes difícilmente lograban salir, afortunadamente, ella conocía algunos cuantos trucos como el de susurrar al oído de otros ponys o… dragones, y así, a la distancia, lograr comunicarse con ellos, creo que así fue como logro enviarme el pergamino, al poder establecer una conexión con Spike, se formó un enlace que logro permitir la salida del pergamino y heme aquí, después de un tiempo, recuperándome de las fuertes heridas y esperando aquel fatídico día en el cual Celestia nos traiciono…

" _ **Hey princesas, ¡princesas!**_ —gritó la enfermera que cuidaba a Celestia-, _ **su alteza Celestia ha despertado.**_

Cadence, Luna y yo estábamos en el pasillo conversando, y en ese momento corrimos hasta su alcoba…

" _ **¡Celestia! ¡Celestia...!**_ —gritaba Luna-, _ **que bueno que despiertas**_ —Luna corrió hasta ella-

" _ **Princesa Celestia, bienvenida de nuevo**_ —dije yo-.

" _ **Es grato tenerte de nuevo princesa,**_ —dijo Cadence-.

" _ **Y para mi es grato verlas de nuevo,**_ —dijo Celestia-, _ **pero…**_

De pronto, la lluvia que aun caía, comenzó a endurecer, se escuchaban truenos y relámpagos, todo el lugar se llenó de una extraña sensación de miedo, algo prácticamente incontrolable, en ese instante, la princesa Celestia comenzó a retorcerse de un dolor indescriptible e incluso peligroso; por alguna extra razón, nosotras podíamos sentir sus heridas y estas ardían demasiado, lo más fatal que paso fue que de un momento a otro, un silencio sepulcral se percibió en todo el castillo y de repente, la princesa Celestia se levantó intempestivamente para huir de ahí, no sin antes dejarnos ver una extraña situación en su vientre, Cadence, Luna y yo supimos de inmediato que era esa extraña particularidad en Celestia.

La princesa galopó a toda velocidad hasta el gran salón destruido donde aún se hallaba el espejo, cuando la alcanzamos, Celestia ya se encontraba ahí, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas aquel extraño espejo, lo malo es que ni con sus enormes poderes, logro destruirlo, pero si, encada golpe si se cimbraban extraños sonidos que solo los ponys terrestres, unicornios y pegasos podían resentir, ya que nosotras los escuchábamos pero en ningún momento nos afectó, quizás fue por nuestra condición de alicornios.

Llego un instante en cual Celestia pese a todos nuestros intentos de hacerla ceder, lanzo un último hechizo que, si bien pareciera inofensivo, causó un terrible mal…

" _ **¡Hermana! ¿Qué haces? Detente, hermana… ¡Celestia, no lo hagas!**_ —gritaba Luna a su hermana al haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder-.

" _ **Princesa Celestia deténgase**_ —gritábamos Cadence y yo, mientras nos acercábamos junto con Luna-."

" _ **Atrás las tres,**_ —grito Celestia-, _ **no se acerquen por favor"**_

" _ **¿Celestia, de que rayos estás hablando?**_ —preguntó Luna-.

" _ **De esto…**_ —y nos mostró de perfil su vientre-

" _ **Princesa Celestia, eso es… usted está…**_ —Traté de hablar, pero con nerviosismo-.

" _ **Así es Twilight, es todo lo que piensas ahora y mucho más,**_ —Celestia me hablo a mí y después a las otras princesas- _ **hermana, Cadence, he traicionado a mi pueblo, a ustedes, no me odien por esto por favor…**_

Al decir esto último, las gemas de los elementos de la armonía aparecieron alrededor de Celestia casi de la nada, Celestia las había mandado llamar. Los elementos de inmediato, empezaron a girar de forma increíble y el vientre de Celestia emano un extraño brillo dorado…

" _ **Oh no,**_ —exclamo Luna- _ **ese hechizo, yo lo conozco…**_

" _ **¿Qué quieres decir Luna?**_ —preguntó Cadence-.

" _ **Es un hechizo sumamente peligroso y prohibido"**_

" _ **¡Celestia!**_ —grite yo al oír las palabras de Luna, mientras corría hacia ella-.

" _ **No… Twilight,**_ —Luna al verme correr hacia Celestia, también corrió hacia mí y de un zarpazo me alcanzó y me derribo con sus cascos-.

" _ **No Twilight, no debemos acercarnos a ella…**_ —gritó Luna con desesperación- _ **.**_

La magia que estaba emanando de Celestia y aquel conjuro fue tan grande que derribo gran parte de los muros de aquel glorioso castillo, los elementos de la armonía y el hechizo de Celestia, liberaron un extraño resplandor que fue claramente visible en toda Equestria; dicho resplandor, lanzó un haz de luz dorada que subió al cielo y se perdió en él y de los elementos de la armonía, se esperaba que volvieran a su recinto, pero no lo hicieron, estos simplemente se iluminaron cual color tenían y se dispersaron por todo el reino en 6 diferentes direcciones…

" _ **¡Hermana!**_ —dijo Luna cuando todo terminó- _ **¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal atrocidad? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos así?**_

" _ **Yo… yo…**_ —Titubearon las palabras de Celestia- _ **¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!**_

Celestia libero un lastimoso y desgarrador llanto, no sabíamos que hacer, y entre furia, tristeza y decepción, Luna lloraba junto a su hermana, era lógico saber que algo había sucedido y resultado terriblemente mal.

Al principio no lo habíamos notado, pero durante el resplandor, el espejo apenas y se había quebrado, Celestia había cometido un acto de traición contra natura, contra su reino, contra nosotros y su súbditos y lo peor, contra sí misma y además, habíamos perdido por completo los elementos de la armonía…


End file.
